


端午節

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [5]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「喂！小馬，你有沒有看到最近咱們章武館貼在網路上的公告？」新來的研究員馬超剛走進研究室，還來不及坐下，小組長張飛已經蹦了過來，招牌的大嗓門也同步在馬超耳朵旁高功率熱情放送。

耳膜震得生疼的馬超好不容易才忍下了摀耳朵的反射動作，擠出笑容答道：「組長，小聲點，會吵到別人的。什麼公告？」

「章武館裡有眼鏡蛇出沒！有人拍了照片！管理單位讓所有人注意安全，小心別被咬。畢竟那可是眼鏡蛇！」張飛雖然一開始有略微降低音量，興奮之餘還是越嚷越大聲。

「那條蛇沒被人抓到嗎？還在章武館裡？」話說組長你很怕蛇嗎？沒必要這麼激動吧…馬超本來想這麼問的，想想還是忍住了。他們學校四周都是農田，孟夏時節天氣熱，有蛇出沒很正常，沒必要這麼大驚小怪才是。

「那是毒蛇誰敢隨便動手抓啊？牠轉頭一溜煙就不知躲哪去了。」張飛說道。「那麼大一條眼鏡蛇，抓到了能泡一大～罐藥酒！又補，又香，嘖嘖……」張飛一副口水都要流下來的樣子。馬超下巴差點合不上。

「眼鏡蛇是保育類動物，抓到了也不能泡酒啦！組長你真是夠了。」馬超忍不住替那隻傻乎乎誤闖章武館的眼鏡蛇擔心起來。

「不行嗎？怎麼這樣啊！這規定什麼時候改的，也沒通知一聲……」

「眼鏡蛇是瀕危物種嘛！再不保育就要絕種了。」馬超笑著解釋道。張飛大失所望，仍舊喃喃抱怨著，沒精打采地回自己座位去了。馬超打開電腦，連上網路，找著了那則公告。照片拍得並不怎麼清楚，蛇身純白，漂亮得很，也不像一般人們印象中的眼鏡蛇那樣盤起身體，舉起頭作威嚇狀，看來似乎想從牆角找地方溜走吧？可憐的孩子，一定嚇壞了。

希望牠已經找到路，平安出去了。

馬超對那隻眼鏡蛇這麼同情倒也不是因為熱中野生動物保育或生性愛蛇，他只是想起了自己幼時的朋友。

那一年，馬超六歲。因為父親馬騰工作的關係，父子倆住在一個跟這學校一樣鄉下的地方。六歲的小馬超天不怕地不怕，成天搞破壞，四處闖禍，所以老是被罰關禁閉。那一天他把家裡的音響拆了，父親大為震怒，把他關在房間反省，連晚飯也不准吃。馬超在房間裡（假）哭了很久，老爸不理他就是不理他。不行，越哭只會越餓。小馬超在房間裡翻箱倒櫃，最後在床底下找到一包自己以前偷藏的寶藏：已經過期半年的餅乾。六歲的小馬超還不認識字，所以毫無心理負擔就吃下肚了。吃完之後還是餓，於是他又鑽進床底下找，可惜他藏的食物因為那陣子太常被關禁閉，無聊之際不小心都吃完了。

然後他發現在他的玩具殘骸堆之中有些奇怪的東西──很多破掉的蛋殼！

我房間裡怎麼會有蛋殼？母雞偷跑進來做窩下蛋嗎？他好奇地翻了翻，居然讓他翻出一顆完整沒破的。

小馬超這下可開心了。他決定要把這顆蛋孵出來，偷偷養在房間裡，這樣以後被父親關禁閉也不怕無聊了！他小心地捧著那顆蛋，用衣服包了好幾層，然後抱著它，興奮地鑽進被窩裡。

接下來幾天小馬超非常乖，也不在外頭瘋，也不破壞家裡的東西，從幼稚園放學回家就窩在被子裡，父親一度以為他生病了，但是小馬超除了一直窩在被子裡之外沒有其他問題，精神好得很，飯還多吃半碗呢！馬騰心想兒子大概在玩什麼秘密基地的遊戲吧！也就不管他了。

「小雞小雞，我叫馬超，你快點出來陪我玩吧！你再不出來，我就把你做成荷包蛋、炒雞蛋、滷蛋、茶葉蛋……」

小馬超每天都這麼對他在床底下撿到的蛋這樣說，可是蛋一直都沒動靜。直到那年的端午節，小馬超見那顆蛋還是沒動靜，心裡很失望。大概是孵不出小雞的壞蛋吧！難怪牠的哥哥姊姊們早就破殼而出，不知道跑到哪裡去，只剩它一顆還在小馬超床底下酣睡。幼稚園的老師說端午節這天雞蛋會站立起來，富有實驗精神的小馬超早就迫不及待想試了。孵不出小雞的蛋不知道會不會站呢？

小馬超把蛋拿到父親的書桌上，用一隻手指扶住蛋頂端，然後放開。

咚！蛋立刻倒了。

小馬超又試了好多次，那蛋還是站不起來，只要手一離開，蛋就倒了。

「老師騙人，蛋根本就不會站嘛！」小馬超很失望地把蛋往書桌靠牆那側一推。

糟糕！好像太用力，蛋裂了！把父親的書搞得一塌糊塗的話又要關禁閉了！小馬超急忙跑去拿抹布收拾殘局。回來一看，咦？好像不太對…不但沒流得一桌子蛋汁，那蛋還在動！！馬超趕忙把蛋捧在手心裡，緊張又期待地衝回自己房間去。

我的小雞終於要破殼而出了！

怎…怎麼不是小雞，而是一隻蛇啊？

算了無所謂，蛇也很可愛。而且這隻頭大大的像飯匙，還是白色的，很帥啊！小馬超十分隨遇而安（！？）地這麼想著。

小蛇盤起長長的身體，仰頭對著小馬超嘶嘶吐著蛇信。

「小蛇小蛇，你肚子餓嗎？我找找有沒有東西可以給你吃！」小馬超翻了翻冰箱，有兩顆冷藏的肉粽，還有五顆雞蛋。他全都拿了過來。小蛇完全無視肉粽，卻把五顆雞蛋連殼一塊兒全吞了。然後小蛇就躺在那兒不動了。

「小蛇你現在看起來好像串珠喔！哈哈哈！」小馬超捧著肚子一直笑。他把小蛇不吃的肉粽冰回冰箱去，又找了個盒子，用舊衣服、布偶殘骸什麼的墊得舒舒服服的，然後把小蛇放進去。

「以後這就是你的床啦！我的房間就是你的房間，可是你不能溜出去喔！被我爸發現就完蛋了。」小馬超對著小蛇仔細叮囑道。

小蛇好像聽得懂似的點了點頭。

小馬超就這麼偷偷養了隻蛇在房間裡。小蛇很溫馴，吃飽了就睡，小馬超放學了回家就敲敲盒子叫醒牠，跟牠玩，牠會從小馬超的左手沿著手臂、經過肩膀、脖頸，爬到右手去吃雞蛋，讓小馬超摸頭的時候還會瞇起眼睛。

小馬超壓根沒想過牠有沒有毒。

快樂的日子並不長，大約一個月之後，一直對家裡雞蛋近來不正常的消失速度很在意的馬騰，抓到了小馬超偷拿雞蛋回房間去，然後小馬超偷偷養了隻眼鏡蛇的事也被發現了。

馬騰差點沒嚇掉半條命。不管小馬超怎麼哭、怎麼求，小蛇還是讓動物保護局派來的人抓走了。為了這件事，小馬超足足一整年都不跟父親說話。

再後來，父親換了工作，他們搬回大城市去居住，馬超慢慢不再想起那隻小蛇，和其他同儕一樣讀書、考試、升學、出社會工作。

不過那個給小蛇睡覺的盒子，馬超到現在還留著。

不知道小蛇現在是不是還活著？要是還活著，也有二十歲了，以蛇類而言不知道算不算長壽，應該有照片裡的蛇那麼大隻了吧？

馬超帶著惆悵關掉了網頁。還是趕緊工作吧！期中報告的死線正是端午節前一天，再不趕快寫要開天窗了！

馬超工作了一整天，隨便吃了點餅乾（過期一年了，不過保存期限馬超連看都沒看，一點心理壓力也沒有）又繼續埋首工作到深夜。研究室裡其他同事早就都回去了，只剩馬超一個人挑燈夜戰。

「你不用休息的嗎？」馬超身後突然有人說話，把他嚇了一跳。一回頭，一個陌生的白衣青年微笑著，雙眼眨也不眨地望著馬超。

馬超跳了起來。「你什麼時候進來的我怎麼一點都沒發現？！你是誰？怎麽沒見過你？」

「你忘記我了，馬超。」白衣青年很失望地低下了頭。「我找你找了好久好久。」

「我們認識嗎？抱歉我實在沒有印象。你是…？」馬超見白衣青年失望的樣子儘管覺得抱歉，但，實在想不起來曾經在什麼場合見過他。

「我叫…我叫子龍。」

「呃，貴姓…？」

「姓…姓趙吧！」

…吧？你自己都不確定自己姓什麼嗎？馬超心想。

【待續】


	2. （中）

「抱歉，我真的沒有印象…你確定你沒認錯人嗎？」馬超苦思了半天，這姓名、這長相…不行，沒印象就是没印象。就算他失望的樣子讓馬超感到十分歉疚，他一度甚至想將錯就錯，能哄得白衣青年再展笑顏便好。

──但，如果他真的已經找那個人找了好久好久，隨口哄騙他不是更殘忍嗎？

──而且，他剛剛是不是叫出了我的名字？

「你就是馬超啊！我絕對不會認錯的。」自稱趙子龍的白衣青年推了推眼鏡，信心十足地再次露出微笑。

他望著自己的眼神總覺得有種莫名的熟悉感，很懷念。馬超卻怎麼想也想不起來他們究竟什麼時候見過。

「研究所？大學？高中？初中？國小？」馬超一個個念過去，趙子龍卻只是搖頭。

「難不成是幼稚園同學？」馬超問道。「可我真不記得我在幼稚園裡有朋友……」馬超說到這裡，顯得十分不好意思。因為那陣子父親工作常調動，光幼稚園馬超就念過五所，跟蘸醬油似的，幼稚園在馬超心目中就是個在父親上班時看住他這個熊孩子的看守所而已，馬超每天除了吃點心就是想「越獄」，跟他的「獄友」們一點交情也沒有。

趙子龍還是搖頭。

「不是學校認識的？」

「不是。」

「那，我們到底是怎麼認識的？」

「我一出生，睜開眼睛看見的就是你，你說你叫馬超，給我雞蛋吃，又給我做窩，還陪我玩兒……」趙子龍認真地說道。「可是後來你就不要我了，讓人把我帶到很遠的地方去扔掉。我後來好不容易回到那個村去找你，可是你早就離開那裡了……」

「我找你找了好多年，就想問你，為什麼要扔掉我…既然不要我，當初為什麼把我孵出來呢？」趙子龍說到最後，眼中隱隱閃著淚光。

「你你你…你就是小蛇？」馬超眼睛也濕了。小蛇…子龍.…子龍就是小蛇！難怪他說自己叫子龍前猶豫了一下。同理，姓趙也是隨口編「造」的吧？

「是不是因為我天生有毒牙？可我從來沒咬過你，連想都沒想過！」趙子龍越說越激動，音量也不自覺提高了。分泌毒液是很耗費能量的，馬超天天餵他雞蛋吃，又會陪他玩，他根本沒有理由咬馬超呀！

「我沒有不要你！」馬超也激動了。「我根本沒想過你有沒有毒…是我老爸硬說養毒蛇太危險，一不小心會把小命都送掉。動保局的人說你是具有危險性的野生動物，還是瀕危物種，不可以養在身邊作伴，要野放山林才行。我跟他們說你很乖很溫馴，不會咬我的。可我那時才六歲，沒人肯聽我說……」馬超低下頭。「小蛇，你後來過得好不好？」

「…總之，我總算在有生之年找到你了。」趙子龍顯然不願多談分別後這些年他過的是什麼樣的日子。「馬超你真的沒有不要我嗎？」

「絕對沒有！你當年睡覺的盒子我到現在還留著！就在我宿舍裡，我一直帶在身邊……」馬超上前，一把抱住趙子龍。「沒想到這輩子還能再見到你……」馬超說到這裡，哽咽得再也說不出一個字。

「你沒有不要我，就好……」趙子龍的聲音逐漸低了下去，接著，他在馬超的懷裡變回了一條蛇的模樣，閉上了眼，一動也不動了。

「小蛇！小蛇！」馬超慌了手腳。期中報告他已經沒心思理會，馬超摘下自己的眼鏡，將鏡片放在蛇吻前，確定蛇還有呼吸之後才稍微鬆了口氣。他想到早上小組長張飛說起要抓蛇泡藥酒的話。不禁緊張了起來。他趕緊把背包裡的雜物清空，把個頭已比當年長大許多的白蛇小心裝了進去，背著牠用最快速度回到宿舍去。

「我們好不容易才重逢，不准就這麼死掉！」馬超一邊哭一邊罵，把白蛇從背包裡抓了出來，小心放到自己床上。牠是怎麼化為人形的？為什麼會說著說著就昏過去？馬超輕輕撫摸著白蛇的頭，想起了好多好多當年和小蛇一起的事。現在想起來，只能說無知就是力量，六歲的小馬超會趴在桌上，和小蛇立起的高度一樣，然後面對面平視著對望彼此。小蛇蛇吻的形狀從這個角度看起來，嘴角上揚成一個非常可愛的弧度。小馬超有一次頭靠得太近──小蛇吐信時會不小心碰到他嘴唇的距離──他嚇了一跳，然後嘻嘻哈哈地大笑，也學小蛇吐信那樣伸舌頭想舔牠！

現在回想起來，小蛇真的非常溫馴，那時只是躲開了。後來他們便時常這麼玩。他會親小蛇的嘴，小蛇也學著他這麼親吻回去，他們可以這樣親來親去，躲來躲去玩上一整個下午。馬超沒想過小蛇可能將尖利的毒牙嵌進自己身體裡，要了他的小命；小蛇也像是回報他的信任一般，連張口作勢欲咬馬超都不曾。

馬超流著淚，捧起白蛇的頭，像當年那樣正面平視牠的臉。小蛇長大了，但嘴角那個可愛的弧度依舊。他忍不住親了親白蛇──就像當年一樣。

「不要死…小蛇，不，子龍，你好不容易才回到我身邊，不要死，好不好？我現在長大了，再也不是六歲的小孩，我現在已經能保護你，不會再讓任何人帶走你了！我好想你好想你…嗚……」

馬超抱著白蛇，哭得像當年那個六歲孩子一樣傷心。幸好白蛇的氣息雖弱，但終究沒有消失。馬超將牠放在自己身邊，蓋好被子。蛇喜歡溫暖的環境吧？馬超現在能給牠的，也只有自己的體溫了。

□ □ □ □ □

馬超是被擠到整個人差不多都貼在牆上而醒來的。他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸了摸身旁。

蛇咧？

他緊張地坐起身準備找蛇，一轉頭，只見昨夜那白衣青年就睡在身旁。這傢伙睡相遠不如長相美好，一隻作客的蛇倒占據了九成床舖面積，他這個主人則活像被抓起來掄牆一般。

嘖！睡覺怎麼還戴著眼鏡啊？剛被掄牆，啊不是，被擠得醒過來的馬超腦筋尚未清醒，自作主張替他摘下眼鏡。正打算放到床邊的小几上，睡相很差的傢伙手一揮，眼鏡飛了出去。

這下和馬超不一樣，趙子龍的眼鏡是真的被掄牆了。他也不知做的什麼夢，手勁那麼大，眼鏡直接砸碎在牆上。製造出的聲響吵醒了趙子龍，他一臉不悅地醒來。

他立刻注意到自己什麼也看不清了。

摸了摸臉上，他的表情從不悅、困惑、著急很快切換成驚慌失措。

「我的眼鏡呢？」他大叫。

「你剛剛手一揮，摔到牆上砸碎了。」馬超如實相告。

趙子龍的表情看起來有如五雷轟頂。

【待續】


	3. Chapter 3

「你近視很深嗎？」馬超一邊從桌上摸索到自己的眼鏡，戴上後看了看一臉世界末日降臨貌的趙子龍問道。「眼鏡摔碎了是有點麻煩。你有備用眼鏡嗎？」

「你覺得一隻眼鏡蛇有可能會有備用眼鏡嗎？」趙子龍說話的聲音聽起來也像世界末日降臨。馬超這才反應過來自己問的問題有多蠢。

「還是…我帶你去眼鏡行配一副吧？」馬超帶著歉意問道。雖然眼鏡行是不是真有辦法給眼鏡蛇配眼鏡也是個問題。

因為眼鏡會摔碎多少還是該怪馬超多事，沒事替酣睡的眼鏡蛇摘什麼眼鏡，於是馬超盡力展現自己為他排憂解難的誠意，十分殷勤地望著趙子龍。趙子龍久久不答，馬超只好耐心地等著。

然後，馬超注意到一件事──這個趙子龍戴眼鏡實在是可惜了！馬超從來沒有見過這麼深邃、這麼美麗的雙眼。原本藏在厚厚的鏡片後頭，眼中的神采都被遮蓋了。現在沒了眼鏡，馬超才發現，他的小蛇真的很帥。因為看不清楚，無法正確對焦的關係，還多了一份迷離的夢幻感。馬超不覺看呆了。

「不是那個問題……」趙子龍終於輕輕搖了搖頭，開始說明。原來他能化為人形來找馬超，是因為他先前曾溜進一個在附近山區隱居的茅山道士屋子裡，那道士正在練習變換形體的術法，於是抓住他當試驗品，經過一些趙子龍無意詳述的試驗過程之後，他真的成功化為人形了。

只是，維持人形對他的體力負擔很大，蛇類是外溫動物，原本不具備像人類那般維持體溫恒定的能力，因此化為人形時光是維持體溫就把他累壞了；而要化成人形，還需要服下那道士給他配的藥丸。

那藥丸的主成份就是雄黃。

「等一下，蛇不是怕雄黃嗎？」(1)馬超想起小時候讀過的白蛇傳故事。白娘子喝了雄黃酒就現出了原形。

「不要在意這些細節。」趙子龍有些不自在地別開了視線。「總之我因此能化為人形。只是畢竟體力有限，撐不了太久。之前測試過，在氣溫適中、活動量降到最低的狀況下，一日一夜差不多就是極限了。」

「那你快些變回原形吧！」馬超急道。「昨晚不是已經回復蛇狀了嗎？為什麼早上起來又變成人形？」

「你討厭人形的我嗎？」趙子龍有點受傷。「是不是不好看？」

「怎麼可能！你比我見過的任何一個人類都好看！」馬超叫道。「可是那樣對你的身體負擔太大了。我…我不想你這麼辛苦…只要能陪在我身邊就好了。你不需要勉強自己，甚至毒害自己的身體，就為了配合我而化成人形。」馬超一想到趙子龍為了以人形來見自己，不知吃了多少苦、受了多少罪，他就心疼得不行。

「道士給我的丸藥僅剩兩顆，我藏在口中──我一隻蛇也只能藏在口中攜帶──一顆昨晚叫你前服下了；另一顆睡著的時候…欸嘿嘿…不小心吞下去了……」趙子龍抓了抓頭，似乎很不好意思，白晳的雙頰染上了一抹紅暈。

馬超腦中空白了兩秒，差點就沒忍住親了下去。幸好及時懸崖勒馬；所幸趙子龍沒了眼鏡什麼也看不清，對於馬超激烈的心理活動他什麼也沒察覺。

「那，你得等藥效過去才能變回去嗎？」馬超問道。

「我變不回去了。」趙子龍再次一臉世界末日降臨貌。

「你說什麼？！」馬超跳了起來。

「眼鏡摔碎了。」趙子龍的聲音聽起來十分絕望。「道士交代過，我化為人形時，身上的所有一切衣物、飾品、配件都不能弄丟或毀損，身體也不能受傷，不然會變不回去。」

「拿新的補上不行嗎？要不，我現在立刻拿你的眼鏡去修！」馬超急忙下床想撿起眼鏡殘骸送修，卻怎麼也找不著。

「來不及了，馬超。那眼鏡是術法幻化出來的，一毀壞就消失了。」趙子龍勉強笑了笑。

「那…那你…你你你會怎麼樣？」也會消失嗎？馬超結結巴巴地問道。

「我不知道。」趙子龍低下了頭。

「那道士住在哪？你現在立刻帶我去找他！」馬超慌了。拉著趙子龍就要出門去。

「他半年前有一天出門，說要研究什麼尸解之術，然後我就再也沒見過他了。而且……」而且跟馬超說了這麼久的話，趙子龍其實已經很疲倦，他那帶著幾分迷離的眼神現在看起來越發朦朧，幾乎要閉上了。「我有些累，能讓我睡會兒嗎？」

「好，你睡。」馬超又管不住自己的眼淚了。

「你能待在我身邊，讓我取暖嗎？」趙子龍勉力強睜著眼，眷戀地看向馬超的方向。

「好。」馬超已是淚流滿面，這也許是小蛇最後的要求了。他自然不會拒絕。

「我可以抱著你嗎？」

「可以。」

「你真的沒有不要我，對嗎？」

「沒有。我怎麼會不要你？」

「那…真是太好了。」趙子龍閉著眼，很滿足地笑了。

「子龍，你真傻，真傻……」馬超摟緊了不再回答的趙子龍，泣不成聲。

□ □ □ □ □

雖然停在這裡我覺得也挺不錯的，但如果故事就這麼結束，就不甜了。不合題旨是不被允許的，所以，不能停在這裡。科科……

□ □ □ □ □

馬超是餓醒的。

他醒來第一件事便是確認趙子龍的狀況──很好，呼吸尚稱平穩，身體看起來也沒有其他異狀。至少他還活著。可能是體力完全耗盡的緣故，趙子龍這次睡姿沒那麼豪邁了，不過，抱得挺緊啊……

不行，好餓，不去弄點吃的不行。馬超費了番工夫才把自己拔出來。他到廚房去做了幾個菜，又煮了一鍋飯，用托盤盛著拿進房間，他想儘可能陪在他的小蛇身邊。

趙子龍聞到飯菜的香氣，鼻子動了動，迷迷糊糊睜開了眼睛。「馬超？」

「我在這裡。我餓了，所以去煮了飯，又弄了幾道菜。子龍醒了的話要不要一塊兒吃？」

他點了點頭。「可是，我不會你們人類的進食方式。」他囁嚅著，顯得有些窘迫。

「我會教你。」馬超溫柔地說道。「現在我先餵你吧！」

「像小時候那樣嗎？」

「嗯！差不多。」馬超寵溺地笑笑。「來，能坐起來嗎？」他扶著趙子龍坐起，然後一口一口餵他吃。

「人類的食物很好吃！」趙子龍吃飽之後，精神好了很多，臉上又有了笑容。馬超突然想到了一個重要的問題。

「你們眼鏡蛇一般多久進食一次？」

「餓了就吃，吃飽了睡。不一定啊…天氣熱會餓得快些。我想想…大約三到五天吃一頓吧！」趙子龍想了想答道。

「我們人類一天至少會進食三次。」馬超說道。

「那麼多！」趙子龍瞪大了眼。

「你先前化為人形時都不曾進食吧？」馬超扶額。「難怪你體力不支。」

趙子龍笑了。「因為人沒辦法像蛇那樣吃東西，又沒人教我……」

馬超摟住了他。「以後有我呢！我會教你所有人類的事。」

「所有的？」

「嗯！所有的。」

「包括交配嗎？」

「……如果你想知道的話。」

【完】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1)其實蛇不怕雄黃。不過雄黃確實有毒，長期服用會砷中毒。故事裡為了方便起見沿用（篡改？）《白蛇傳》的概念，但為了怕大家被誤導，還是說明一下。


End file.
